


Hell of a memory

by whitecrawace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cutting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Violence, a bit of blood, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrawace/pseuds/whitecrawace
Summary: Castiel wants to remind Dean of their time in Hell. Angel is tired of waiting for Dean to make a move. When he becomes a Knight of Hell, Castiel finally decides to take over the control...





	Hell of a memory

Dean is sitting at the table, a glass of whiskey in his hand, demon’s black eyes wandering around his motel room. Killing spree is getting boring. Castiel and Sam are no challenge anymore… When he takes a sip, a black feather falls on the table. Dean freezes and looks around. When he turns, he meets a burning gaze filled with grace. Before he can react, Castiel touches Dean’s arm and they disappear. The next thing Dean knows, he can’t move, he can’t talk, all he can see is darkness. Cool air runs over his body and despite wearing many layers of clothes, he shivers. Dean groans and tries to break the seals probably keeping him in place.

"Don’t bother." a husky voice hidden in shadows sounds familiar. "You are a Knight of Hell. Not powerful enough to overcome my grace."

"You got it back, angel?" Dean smirks when fire brightens the room. Walls are not visible. They are alone. " What’s the plan now?"

Castiel slowly comes closer and traces blood stains on Dan’s face with his fingertips. He tilts his head and clenches his fist, hearing demon’s growl. "The moment I laid my hand on you in Hell, you were mine." Castiel’s voice sends a shiver down his body. "You forgot everything that happened there but believe me, I remember. I remember everything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I’m tired of waiting, Dean." angel leans forward and Dean can feel his breath on his lips. "What we were doing in Purgatory was just a glimpse of my desires. Our desires." he whispers and buries his hand in Dean’s hair. A tight grip is enough to make him swallow hard.

"What a tease…" demon inhales sharply and grins. "You have already fallen, nothing left to lose. We are damned, so go on, angel…"

Invisible force spreads Dean’s legs and arms as if he were tied to a cross. Flames blow up and a wooden chest appears behind Castiel. He smiles softly and caresses Dean’s face, pulling his hair. His eyes glow. Suddenly angel leaves him to get something from the box. Demon’s eyes go black when he sees a blade in Castiel’s hand.

"Is that best you can do?" Dean jokes and their eyes meet. In this moment his smile fades. "Cas?"

"Silence." Castiel scolds him and grips Dean’s throat. "You had your time. Years to talk about it." His grip is getting tighter with every word to the point it hurts. "No more words, BUDDY." bitter tone does not suit his smooth voice.

Castiel licks his lips and with one swift move cut the front of Dean’s clothes, cutting his skin. Drops of blood stain his chest and jeans when angel’s hand smears it. Fascinated look on his face gets more intense when his grace rips off the torn shirt of Dean’s body. He traces circles on his body with a blade, pressing it from one point to another, making small cuts to cover Dean's chest. Small gasps escaping his mouth are not enough to satisfy Castiel. When his grace starts choking the demon, he moans and Castiel starts to kiss his neck. His scent is arousing and Dean wishes he could feel more. More than a sharp blade, a greedy tongue and teeth leaving marks on his skin. Suddenly he can feel a grip on his crotch but it’s neither cold or hot. It makes his hips push, craving a friction. When he finds none, he whimpers. Castiel smiles against his collarbone.

"Eager, aren’t you?" Castiel laughs. He hooks two fingers on the front of Dean's jeans and pulls teasingly. "I could bring you to the edge, not even touching you."

"Try me." Dean whispers right before Castiel’s mouth stop his breath.

"On your knees." when he orders, Dean can feel that angel’s grace let go of him. He drops to his knees, looking up. Castiel’s eyes darken. "Move or speak and I will punish you." his voice is huskier than Dean remembered. Cas snaps his fingers and Dean’s arms are trapped in a tight rope knot behind his back. Angel pulls his hair, making him look up. A whip appears in Castiel’s hand. Harsh kiss is too short. Way too short.

"You are boring." says Dean and instantly feels a sharp pain in his back.  
The second struck brought tears to his eyes and Dean bit his lip. Castiel slaps him hard and demon falls to the ground. Grace puts him back in place and he can feel its grip on his body. It makes him shiver, arousal running through his whole body.

"You told me pain brings you relief. I was only fulfilling your desires." Castiel draws a mark on Dean’s chest, cutting deeply with his angel blade. "You will never forget me again. Ever." Enochian letters form Castiel's name and Dean can no longer stop himself from screaming. His wounds are burning, he is hurting but at the same time angel’s grace made him so hard he only wants more… Castiel’s touch is the only thing he needs. "Having a body changes everything." angel stands behind him and a sound of whip echoes each time it hits demon’s back.

Dean screams but starts choking when grace pushes harder and harder, bringing him pleasure accompanied by piercing pain. This perfect harmony of both makes Dean’s mind go blank. Castiel puts down the whip and kneels, holding Dean close to his chest. He bites his neck and whispers in Enochian, tracing the bleeding wounds with his fingers. Dean’s body is trembling when orgasm arches his back. He falls back in Castiel’s arms, breathing heavily.

"Bastard" whimpers when Castiel avoids his kiss.

"Oh, we haven’t even started, love…"


End file.
